Rise of the Crow
by LilOrchidJenny
Summary: Sting's tenure as GM is put to the test when Impact is attacked by a group of Renegades and he faces surprising betrayals. Sequel to Joker's Smile.


Part One: A Whole New Day at the Office

This is just a little tease. Something to wet the appetite, as it were. I honestly don't know when the next part is coming, LOL. (The truth is, I'm still writing the outline so it's going to be a LONG while before the next part comes).

.

.

.

The arena was on fire, the crowd practically deafening with their cheering and yelling.

In the center of the ring, going back and forth in a heated match, was the Cowboy, James Storm, and Bobby Roode.

The former tag team partners turned hated arch enemies were taking it to one another with particular viciousness.

It got to the point where James had Roode, down. He backed away and began to tap his leg, indicating that he was ready to deliver his signature move, the Last Call Superkick. He raked his hands through his hair and motioned for Bobby to get up.

The crowd jumped to their feet and screamed with anticipation.

As the World Champion staggered to his feet James yelled out, "Come on! Come on, you son-of-a-bitch!"

At that moment Bully Ray came racing down to ringside. He climbed into the ring and began to mercilessly pound James to the canvas.

Brian Hebner called for the bell as Roode got his bearings and joined in the fray. Brian tried to break it up but Bully simply pie-faced him, slamming him into the mat. He then continued with his assault on the Cowboy.

Suddenly a rippling began to race through the crowd. Their calls soon turned to cheers as Steve Borden, more commonly known as the man they called Sting, raced down to ringside. In his hand was his trademark black baseball bat and on his face was an expression of pure determination.

He climbed in between the ropes and grabbed a hold of Bully Ray, spinning him around. The other man had little time to react before Sting drove the end of his bat into his gut. Bully let out an 'oof' of pain and fell to his knees, his arms gripping his middle.

James used that opportunity to fight off his former friend, leveling Roode with a couple of vicious punches.

Soon the Impact Champion and Bully Ray were diving out of the ring and taking off back up the ramp.

"Hey, Bobby! Bobby!" Sting called to the arrogant champion, "Hey, since you and Bully like to team up why don't I just schedule you two for a tag match at Destination X. Yeah, how about you and Bully vs. . .the Cowboy and AJ Styles!"

The crowd began to cheer their approval while Bobby and Bully bellowed with displeasure.

James reached out and shook the Impact GM's hand while the show went off the air.

"Thanks for the assist." the Cowboy nodded to the Icon.

"No problem." Sting assured him before making his way out of the ring.

He made his way up the ramp and to the backstage area. As he slipped through the curtain a few of the wrestlers and crew members came up and congratulated him on laying down the law. Sting offered them his thanks, shaking a few hands.

He took a step back, noticing Emma Sheffield standing a few feet away. She was smiling brightly at him, love shining in her eyes. At the sight of her Sting felt his own smile come to light. It was inevitable. She had a way about her. When she smiled it literally lit up an entire room.

She was a far cry from the woman he had met ten months earlier. Gone was the solitary, lonely girl who ducked her head when someone passed by her and always had a frown on her pretty face.

The woman before him now was like a beacon. She shone so brightly that sometimes he was glad he wore shades. There was a light coming out of her. There was a bounce to her step and almost always a smile on her face. She looked carefree and happy.

As he made his way towards her she joked, "I love it when you roughhouse."

Sting threw back his head and laughed.

"Liked that, did you?" he asked as he reached out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Not bad." Emma teased before adding with sincerity, "You're doing an outstanding job as GM."

"I couldn't agree more."

The pair turned and watched as a smiling Dixie Carter approached.

Once she reached them she gave Sting a hug, "You are doing an amazing job. Since you took over ratings have gone up, productivity is higher, as is morale.

"So much better than when Bischoff and Immortal were in charge." she finished, shaking his hand, "Keep up the great work."

"I will." Sting promised with a nod.

"Now don't forget we have a meeting scheduled for tomorrow morning." Dixie reminded him, "We really need to finalize the card for Destination X."

She winked and added, "Especially now that you've added that impromptu tag match."

"Yeah, poor old Roode and Bobby." Sting sighed with feint melancholy, "They sure didn't look happy about that, did they?"

"No." Dixie grinned, "But then again, it couldn't have happened to two nicer guys."

"My thoughts exactly." Sting smirked.

Dixie reached out and shook his hand, "See you tomorrow. And, again, you're doing a wonderful job."

Dixie shook Emma's hand and continued on.

"So what do you say we get out of here?" Sting grinned down at his girlfriend, slipping an arm over her shoulders.

"Sounds good to me." Emma beamed up at him.

The Impact GM led the way down the hall and back towards his office. As he did the pair continued to talk.

"I'm thinking Chinese tonight." Sting pondered.

"Mmm." Emma was practically drooling, "I could go for some Kung Pao Chicken."

"I thought you might." her boyfriend winked at her.

"You know me so well." Emma giggled up at him.

Sting pulled her closer and leaned down, murmuring quietly in her ear, "I do. Such as I know you get really excited when I kiss a certain spot on your neck. And that little noise you make when I-"

Whatever else he was going to say was quickly buried as Emma pulled out of his embrace and quickly spun around, cupping her hand over his mouth. She looked up at him with wide eyes, unable to keep the embarrassed smile off of her lips.

"Steve!" she gasped in surprise before quickly looking around to make sure nobody was within earshot.

He removed her hand and, offering a wicked smirk, murmured, "No, that's not the sound. Of course you always say _that one_ right after I-"

The hand was put back in place, the young woman's face a bright red.

Sting couldn't help but chuckle, quite pleased that he was able to get her to blush.

"You're really pretty when you blush." he mumbled from behind her hand.

Emma removed it and stalked off, huffing with feint annoyance, "You're incorrigible, you know that, right?"

She let out a gasp as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, drawling her back against his chest.

Nuzzling the top of her head he snickered, "I thought you loved that about me."

"Ha." Emma smiled in spite of herself, "Guess again."

She turned around in his arms, though, and offered him a sweet smile. Sting grinned and slipped his arm back over her shoulders, the pair heading back towards his office.

As they walked he looked over her head, watching the fans as they made their way from the arena and towards the front doors. Among them, trying to look inconspicuous by lowering the ball cap he was wearing, was John Morrison.

Surprised at the sight of him, Sting drew to a stop. Emma, too, paused and followed his gaze.

"Morrison? Here?" she looked up at her boyfriend, eyebrows raised.

Sting continued to stare at the younger man, pondering. He had heard Morrison had parted ways with the WWE. Could it be that he was there to check out his options? Or did he simply come to enjoy the show and catch up with old friends?

He had to admit it would be great if Impact were able to get the high flyer to sign with them. A real coup as Emma would say. It was definitely something to look into.

Sting turned his attention back to Emma and grinned, "Could be interesting. Come on, let's get out of here and get some chow."

They entered the office and began to collect their things. As they did so, the pair continued their conversation.

"I know Morrison left the WWE a while ago." Sting told her as he slipped a few things into his bag, "It would be great if we could get him to sign with us. I should bring that up with Dixie tomorrow at the meeting."

"Sounds like a good idea." Emma agreed, tossing her purse and laptop bag onto his desk.

She hopped up onto the desk and swung her feet back and forth as she watched him pack up the rest of his things.

Sting slung his bag over his shoulder and turned to face her, "Ready to go?"

"Mm-hmm." Emma nodded as she looked behind her on the desk, making sure that his computer was turned off.

Sting's eyes locked onto her neck, taking in the graceful slope. They slowly traveled down her body, lust curling lazily through his gut as he studied the swell of her breasts beneath her camisole and the curve of her hips in her dark jeans. He licked his lips and slowly approached her, his bag falling to the floor, forgotten in his wake.

Emma reached over and shut off the monitor. As she started to turn around, she let out a gasp and jumped slightly at the feeling of Sting's lips upon her neck.

She turned to face him and giggled, "What are you doing?"

With his mouth still pressed against her throat, he muttered, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Emma rolled her eyes and grinned, sliding out of his reach, "What brought this on?"

He took hold of her hips and yanked her back against him, his eyes filled with hunger, "You."

His mouth returned to her neck and he began to suckle the flesh there. Emma's eyes closed in ecstasy, her hands going to his hair to hold him to her.

"Me?" she breathed as she slowly began to give in to her own desires, "I didn't do anything."

"Sweetheart, you just sitting there is doing something." Sting mumbled as he pulled back for a moment before capturing her lips.

She opened her mouth to his passionate assault, her tongue curling with his own. Her hands tightened in his hair, as his did the same on her waist, and their tongues began to lap and mate.

Sting broke the kiss, his breathing harsh, as he took in her flushed face and swollen lips. She opened her eyes and stared up at him in longing.

"We can't do this here." she said breathlessly even as she began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"You think we can wait until we get home?" Sting smirked at her, both of them knowing the answer to that question.

She had his shirt undone in moments. Then it was her turn as she pressed her lips to his chest, over his heart. She planted open mouth kisses there before her tongue sneaked out to curl around his nipple.

Sting's eyes slammed shut and he groaned, his hand going to the back of her hair. He pulled her head up, his mouth once more ravaging hers. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and brought her flush against him, her center pressed against his aching ridge.

At the feel of his hard length straining against her, a familiar tingling began to work it's way up from her core and spread over her lower region. She could feel herself start to tremble in want and need.

Something clicked in her mind and her eyes flew open as she gasped against his lips, "The door."

He pulled back and looked at her in disbelief as if to say, "You're thinking of that _NOW?_"

"Steve-" she started to interject but he pulled away with a groan.

He rushed to the door, locked it and returned to her side in a matter of seconds. He quickly grabbed a hold of her hips and yanked her back to him, his mouth going to swell of her breasts above her camisole.

Emma planted kisses against the top of his head, her breath catching as he nipped at her skin.

He pulled back and grabbed a hold of her camisole, yanking it over her head. Her bra soon followed. As he drew her back to him his hot mouth captured one taunt peak, devouring it with lips and teeth and tongue.

Emma practically mewed in pleasure, her back arching against the sweet assault.

"Steve." she gasped as she wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to pull him closer to her.

He groaned against her flesh as he blazed a trail from one breast between the valley and to the other. There he gave it the same loving attention. Everywhere he touched, everywhere he tasted, he felt silk and softness. He could never get enough of her.

But he wanted more.

He raised himself up, his chest heaving. Untangling her legs from around him he took hold of her boots and began to yank them off. He turned back to her, eyes narrowed with desire, as he reached for her jeans. Within moments he had them unbuttoned and unzipped. She lifted her hips, helping him as he removed them. They landed beside her boots on the floor. Her underwear soon followed.

Now she was sitting before him, completely naked. And though she should have felt modest or shy she didn't. She felt wanton. She felt sexy. Especially with the way he was looking at her with such unabashed approval.

Feeling a little dangerous, she offered a hint of a smirk and wiggled her hips.

He groaned and reached for her with one hand, his other going to the button and fly of his jeans. He had them undone in seconds, his hard length springing forth. He thrust into her, earning a gasp and moan from her.

He froze at that moment, savoring the feeling of being wrapped up in her tight sheath. He grit his teeth against the sweet pressure, savoring it. He would never get enough of being inside her. The feelings of satisfaction and pleasure were just too great. Like a drug he couldn't be without.

Emma wrapped her legs around him and gripped his shoulders as he began to pump urgently into her. With each thrust she felt herself rising higher and higher. Her grip on his shoulders tightened, her head falling back in abandon.

Sting's mouth returned to her neck as he hammered in and out of her. Again and again. Driving them both up the peak and to the edge. He was close. So close. But he wanted her with him.

One of his hands slipped between their bodies and found its way to where flesh met flesh. He parted her folds, his masterful fingers stroking her sensitive nub.

Emma's eyes flew open as a new sensation coursed through her body. She felt herself beginning to tremble as she reached her peak and fell over the edge. Her head arched back, her eyes closing as her climax overcame her. Suddenly a luminescent smile came over her, her features filled with absolute satisfaction and bliss.

He would never get tired of that look. Not for as long as he lived. Every time he saw it it brought out something primal within him. Feelings of triumph for having made her feel that way. But also a deep seeded appreciation for being the only man to ever see her like that.

He pumped into her again and again. It wasn't long before he hit his peak and fell over the edge, wave after wave of pleasure rolling over him. He slumped forward in her arms as he fought to control his raging heartbeat.

Still trembling slightly, Emma leaned against him, her head pillowed against his chest. Her arms were loosely wrapped around his waist. Sting's chin was resting on the top of her head, his hands rubbing her back comfortingly. Their panting breaths slowly began to subside as they came back down.

After a few minutes he lifted his head and grinned down at her, "Well that was new."

He heard her chuckle and his grin grew. He lifted her chin up and planted a warm kiss on her lips.

Emma looked up at him in wonder. She couldn't believe they had just had sex on his desk in his office. She had never done anything so reckless in her life. Sure she had _fantasized _about doing something like that, but to actually do it. . .What a thrill!

Sting tenderly tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek. At that moment she had never looked more beautiful to him.

"Are you all right?" he asked her gently.

She nodded, a soft smile coming to her lips, "You?"

"Oh yeah." he grinned, looking quite pleased with himself.

He cupped her face and leaned over, kissing her thoroughly. He planted a kiss on the tip of her nose, earning a giggle from her, and straightened, reaching for their clothes.

He handed them to her with a wink and began to put himself together.

"Remind me again," Sting asked with a teasing smile, "Why've we never done that before?"

"We were naïve fools." Emma sighed with feint sadness as she slipped on her underwear and jeans.

"Yeah, that must have been it." her boyfriend joked.

Emma hopped off the desk, causing Sting to smirk. He watched as she put her bra on, feeling a little disappointed at no longer being able to see her beautiful breasts. He turned and grabbed his undershirt, putting it on over his head.

"Hey, Steve?" Emma inquired as she slipped her camisole back over her head.

"Yeah?"

She gave him a devilish look, "Next time let's try the wall."

His eyes widened in surprise before he slowly started to grin. She looked so sincere and earnest, the little minx! He might have just created a monster and he was shamelessly proud of himself.

"You're on." he chuckled as he slipped his over shirt back on and began to button it up.

.

.

.

.

.

Sitting out in the parking lot, which was slowly becoming deserted, was John Morrison. He was leaning back in his seat, cell phone to his ear.

He listened for a few moments before beginning to grin, "It'll be easy breaking into this company. Come on, you've seen the second rate _talent_ they have here. And the security? What a joke. WWE's house shows have more security than this joint."

He listened for a few more minutes before he began to laugh, "Yeah. . .Yeah. . .In no time we'll be running the show."


End file.
